nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Great Deku Tree
The Great Deku Tree is a recurring character in The Legend of Zelda series who first appeared in the video game The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time for the Nintendo 64. He is a guardian deity of the forest and the source of life in the Kokiri Forest. History Unified timeline ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'': He is a wise being who created the Kokiri. Inside his body is the first dungeon that Link will have to traverse through, which is accessible through his mouth. While Link is not a Kokiri in Ocarina, the Great Deku Tree adopts him and raises him, knowing fully that he is indeed a Hylian. The tree holds the emerald known as the Spiritual Stone of Forest, which the evil Ganondorf wishes to have. He goes as far as to kill the Great Deku Tree by casting a curse on it once the tree refuses to give it over, and sending in hoards of creatures into the tree's inner body. After sending Link inside his body to observe his courage, he sent him off with the emerald he had and told him of how he must save Hyrule, where after the conversation he died by Ganondorf's curse. A sprout of the Great Deku Tree then grew and told Link the truth of his origins, and that ultimately he was not a Kokori, but rather his mother had sent the boy to the village and entrusted him with the Great Deku Tree's care. Adult timeline ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'': A completely different Deku Tree appeared in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. In this game, the Great Deku Tree would send off Koroks across the Great Sea so that they would plant sprouts that would grow into large trees one day. He did this having the hope that one day forests would cover the many islands of the Great Sea, he also gave Farore's pearl and the Deku Leaf to Link. Unclassified information ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'': In Breath of the Wild, the Great Deku Tree dwells with the Koroks in the Great Hyrule Forest. He was tasked with the duty of guarding the Master Sword before Link claimed it 100 years ago and is once again entrusted with the sword by Princess Zelda after Link's defeat. Spin-off ''Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland'': In Freshly-Picked Tingle Rosy Rupeeland, Tingle would attempt to water a dying sprout of the Greak Deku Tree, and brought back a bucket of water that was found within the behemoth. Soon afterwards, the sprout was saved, though the Great Deku Tree died because of the immense pollution that engulfed the world. List of games the Great Deku Tree has appeared in *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' - Nintendo 64 *''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' - Gamecube *''Freshly-Picked Tingle Rosy Rupeeland'' - Nintendo DS *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D'' - Nintendo 3DS *''Hyrule Warriors'' - Wii U *''Hyrule Warriors Legends'' - Nintendo 3DS *''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' - Wii U/Nintendo Switch A character called the Maku Tree appeared in the Game Boy Color video games The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Seasons. The tree resembled the Great Deku Tree, but was not the same being. Trivia *Excluding the spin-off games, the Great Deku Tree only appeared in the 3D Zelda games. de:Deku-Baum Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:The Legend of Zelda deities